


Don't lie to Daddy

by DreamyBubble



Category: Jean-Michel Jarre (Musician), Music RPF
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Daddy Issues, F/M, Punishment, Shopping, Spanking, ddlg lifestyle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 06:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11800014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamyBubble/pseuds/DreamyBubble
Summary: /!\ English is not my native language. So sorry if I ve made some mistakes /!\Happy to send my contribution to J.M Jarre fandom :P





	Don't lie to Daddy

First day of sales !! I was so happy and excited like a politician in front of a bribe. But for this first day, I was decided to be reasonable and go in just ONE shop. Sephora, on Champs Elysées. It was not so far away from our flat. Only going down Avenue Montaigne and I arrived at Concorde.

The shop was in the middle of this most famous Avenue.

During my walk, I had to slalom between others people, the face in their cellphone and don't look where they was going. They walked like robots, or zombie.

 

I arrived in front of Sephora and my eyes opened like a saucer. The shop was looking like a beehive. Holy shit... It was not a good idea going at Sephora the first day of sales...But I don't wanted to come back house now.

I sighed and came into this famous shop. I punctuated my exploration with « Sorry », « Excuse me », between people in stores shelves. Lights panels on blacks walls was scrolling messages in many many languages. I recognized japanese callagraphy. Not a surprise, there was lot of tourists coming from the Land of Rising Sun.

 

Finally, I found my happyness. Sweet Peach palette, Mascara Better than Sex waterproof and Melted Latex red liquid lipstick, from Too Faced. For a total less than 100€.

Bored by this fucking crowd, I decided to getting out and come back house. At was 3 P.M, there are chances that daddy beeing still at home. Surely at phone with organizer of his next concert. Or maybe in his studio.

 

After climb at 3rd floor, I arrived a little breathless at the door. I enter and say :

 

- « Daddy ! I'm home !! »

 

A stern voice sounded in my hear like a lion scream for a gazelle.

 

- « Come into my studio. Now ! »

 

I put my Sephora bag on the table and walk to the studio. My heart was beating in my breast and my ears.

The piece was a little dark. Light only by a chandelier. Electronics instruments was around us, like witness of actions comming.

Daddy Jamie was sit on his chair. Crossed arms and legs. His severe brown eyes turn to me.

 

- « What did you do, young lady ? »

- « Me ? I just go to Sephora and... »

- « BEFORE going out »

- « Uh...I dress myself and put some make up in my fa... »

- « Don't make fun of me ! Have you touch my ARP 2600 ? »

- « Uh no Daddy. It wasn't me »

- « So my ARP malajusted himself ? »

- « Maybe »

 

He stand up and domnate me by one head.

 

- « I know my instruments like my childs, and ARP buttons don't turn all alone... »

 

I lowed my head. I saw him turn around me like a shark.

 

- « So you malajusted my sweet ARP, and you lie to me...your daddy... »

 

I was without answer... My Daddy's voice has the effect of a whip hit on my head.

He continued to turn aroud me. His hands behind his back.

 

- « You know what it implies ? »

- « Yes... »

- « Yes WHO ?! »

- « Yes Daddy »

 

He took my arm with a strong and hard grasp, and forced me to follow him in the saloon. He put my hands on the table and bend me. I felt his hands unbutton and unzip my black jeans. Oh god...he wanted to physically punish me. He makes slide my jeans and underwear on my legs, denuded my bottom in front of his eyes.

He put his hand on my bare pale skin and spank me hardly. I bite my lip and close my eyes. It was painful has always...but so enjoyable. Sometimes I asked me if I was not became masochist. 4 years ½ being with my daddy transforms me. I switched child to woman, and vice versa.

 

- « You know, baby girl, daddy don't like hurting you. But you don't let me choice... »

- « You've right daddy. I've a bad comportment. You have to punish me... »

 

My white skin turned to pink.

 

- « Understand the lesson young girl ? » and he gave me onter spank

- « Yes Daddy. I wanted just to gave your attention...I miss you so much during your American Tour»

 

The punishiment end. I dress me and look at Daddy. I was at University during this American Tour. So I cannot came with him

 

- « I understand... I miss you too my sweet baby girl. Come at the kitchen with me. I ll prepare some tea »

- « Yummy yummy »

 

After hardness, softness...

I was drinking my hot tea sit on my daddy's knees. He was petting my back with his long and slender fingers. I close my eyes and savor his touch.

He put his mug and hug me. A smile draw on my face. I was the happiest girl of the world. And I has the best daddy ever. With him, I was less shy. I won self confidance and made me more smart. My life cannot be more perfect.

He gave me a kiss on my temple and says :

 

- « Daddy loves you »

- « I love you too Daddy... »

 


End file.
